1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a connector.
2. Description of related art
Generally, a plurality of connectors is used in a computer for conveniently connecting an audio device, a video device, a storage device and other peripheral devices to the computer. The connectors are usually mounted to a computer panel for ease of use. Typically, a connector is secured to a bracket by bolts or screws, and then the bracket is fixed to the computer panel also by bolts or screws. This method needs a plurality of bolts or screws in the assembly process and adds to cost. In addition, the assembly process is laborious and time-consuming, and also brings inconvenience to users.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure with a connector which has a simple structure and a low cost for convenient installation and removal of the connector.